1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a CMOS with an N work function tuning layer and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-silicon is conventionally used as a gate electrode in semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductors (MOS). However, with a trend toward scaling down the size of semiconductor devices, the conventional poly-silicon gate faces problems like low performances due to boron penetration, and unavoidable depletion effect that increases the equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces the gate capacitance, and worsens a driving force of the devices. Therefore, work function metals are used to replace the conventional poly-silicon gates as control electrodes that are suitable as high-K gate dielectric layers.
In a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, one of the dual work function metal gates is used in an NMOS device and the other one is alternatively used in a PMOS device. It is well-known that the compatibility and the process controls of the dual metal gates are more complicated, whereas the thickness and the composition controls of the materials used in the dual metal gate method are more precise. The conventional dual metal gate methods are categorized into gate first processes and gate last processes. In a conventional dual metal gate method applied with the gate first process, the annealing process for forming the source/drain ultra-shallow junction and the silicide process are performed after forming the metal gate. In the conventional gate last process, a sacrificial gate or a replacement gate is provided in a first step, followed by performing processes used to construct a normal MOS transistor. Then, the sacrificial/replacement gate is removed to form a gate trench. Consequently, the gate trench is filled with metals according to the different electrical requirements. However, because of the complicated steps of the gate last processes, the manufacturers are devoted to simplifying the manufacturing process.
In the gate first process or the gate last process, the metal gate of the PMOS or the NMOS may include a plurality of metal layers. The materials of the metal layers always affect the work function of the NMOS or the PMOS, and consequently affect the performances of the product. Thus, the manufacturers are searching for new manufacturing method to obtain a MOS with better work function performances.